


Scars

by Eternalmomentss



Series: Sun and Moon adventures [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Kisses, M/M, Mild Angst, This is my first work, and i wrote this, baby descripiton of a relatively fresh wound, but it's soft and wow, it's not really long, listen i wanted tenderness, not at all, post trauma, so be nice please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalmomentss/pseuds/Eternalmomentss
Summary: Isa feels insecure but his sun boyfriend is there to reassure and love him
Relationships: Isa & Lea & Roxas & Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Isa/Lea (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Sun and Moon adventures [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082330
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	Scars

Occasionally, Isa would walk past the large mirror in the hallway and linger for a moment. He would stare, feel that all too familiar sting of unease and self-consciousness and the sheer impossibility to turn away. A frown between his brows would make him wonder if he always looked like this, so sad and bitter.  
Today was no different. The young man’s gaze was fixed on the thin scar between his tired eyes. The stigma of all his failures, the mark of his darkest memories. It was all that he’d ever seen. Even the sight of his now bright turquois-coloured eyes was no solace. The damaged skin was like a clear punishment to him, just what he deserved.

Isa forced himself to finally avert his eyes. He had thought about covering the mirrors in their apartment, but had come to the conclusion that it was a foolish idea. What would the kids think? What would Lea say? He shook his heavy head, blue hair swaying softly.

It was quite late already, but Isa knew he couldn’t even think about sleep right now, not with the nightmares only waiting to unfold behind his eyes.  
The treacherous floor boards were moaning underneath his bare feet as he made his way to the kitchen to pour himself a desperately needed glass of water. His throat was dry and his head ached.

His hands were sweaty around the glass and he felt himself shaking as he brought it to his lips. Pathetic, he thought.  
He stared at the water pooling in the sink and there was his reflection again. He pressed his eye shut, exhaling sharply and dug his fingers into the edge of the sink, just when he heard the familiar voice behind him. 

“Isa?”, he didn’t turn around, “Are you okay?”

Isa flinched when he felt two long, lean arms slip around his waist and a warm nose pressing into the crook of his neck. 

“Hey, it’s alright.”, Lea mumbled against his skin, “Just me.” 

The read head pressed his sleep softened body against his. Lea was always warm; his body was like a perfect little personal heater. It was great during icy winter days. The kids would often snuggle up to Lea’s side and nap. The thought brought a tiny smile to Isa’s lips.

“I’m sorry for waking you up.”, Isa whispered, his own voice appearing so far away, “You should go to bed.”

“Kidding?”, Lea only pressed his face closer to Isa’s skin, “Also who said you woke me up?”

“Lea…”, Isa sighed, slowly closing his hands around his lover’s and opening his locked arms to turn around. 

His eyes met the soft green of the red head’s, glimmering in the faint light of the moon shining through the dusty kitchen window. Isa’s left hand kept holding on to the sink while the other ghosted over Lea’s side, never completely touching him.

“Wanna talk about it?”, Lea asked gently, bringing his own hand to Isa’s cheek to run his thumb over the smooth skin. 

Of course he knew. He always did. He was able to read Isa like an open book. He could decipher any look in less than a heartbeat, speak his language, understand his emotions like no one else. It was a side effect of knowing each other for a whole lifetime. 

“I just-“, the blue haired looked at his hand on the counter, before his eyes were drawn to the mirror in the hallway, still visible behind a half opened door, “I couldn’t sleep, that’s all.”

Lea turned his messy head to follow his gaze and understood. He bit his lip and his eyes were veiled by sadness. 

“C’mon…”, he said, taking Isa’s hand into his, guiding him up the stairs and into their bedroom. Isa watched him the whole time.  
“Lea, I told you-“, Isa mumbled as Lea sat down on the messy covers, “I can’t sleep.”

“I know-“, Lea gently tugged at his hand, a silent plead for Isa to sit next to him, “I don’t want to sleep.”

Isa pressed his lips together, but did as his lover asked, sitting down next to him. 

The white curtains were swaying in the light summer night’s breeze and somewhere down the street, Isa could hear the gentle lapping of a fountain.  
Lea turned and brushed his finger over Isa’s jawline, nudging the blue headed to look him in the eyes again. The red head was sitting cross legged, his gaze intense and serious.

“Isa-“, his voice was just a puff of breath, “beautiful Isa..”

“Lea, please I-“, Isa wanted to contradict, but his lover wouldn’t let him finish. He only closed his other hand around his arm, holding him secure.

“I know you, Isa.”, Lea said, “I know your heart and soul. I know what both fear the most.”

The finger on Isa’s jawline wandered up his cheek and between his eyes, grazing the marred skin. Isa wanted to turn his head away, but felt himself trapped in the look of those burning emerald eyes. 

“You don’t have to be afraid, Isa.”, he continued, finger brushing over the back of his nose again and again, “Scars are nothing to be ashamed of.”  
Isa let out a bitter huff, “Well, I am-“, he closed his eyes, feeling the familiar lump in his throat forming as his voice broke, “It constantly reminds me of how I failed myself and, even worse, how I failed you.”

Lea’s eyes were already wet from tears and oh no that is the last thing Isa wanted. He shook his head and took hold of the side of Lea’s face. Lea leaned into the touch, eyes fluttering shut.

“Isa, please.”, the sudden flash of green when Lea opened his eyes again was more intense than any blow to the chest Isa had ever felt. Lea brought his face closer, brushing his nose over the bridge of his own. Isa held onto him.

“This-“, he placed a soft kiss right in the middle of Isa’s scar and the man’s heart swelled to twice the size, “-is not a mark of failure. This-“, a second kiss, “-is just the mark of a man who survived the battle he’d fought so bravely for way too long.”

Isa felt the hot tears sting in his eyes, leaning in to the third kiss. His hand held onto Lea for dear life.

“It shows just how strong you are.”, Lea continued, “All that you’ve overcome.”

Isa was rendered speechless, drowning in the words his lover spoke to him so sincerely. He focused solely on the soft, warm lips on his face, on his mark.  
“You’re so beautiful.”, Lea breathed, laying his head down on Isa’s shoulder. His nose and breath were still so warm and when Isa started to run his fingers up and down Lea’s spine, the red head all but purred. 

They stayed like this for a while, just holding each other, breathing each other in. The scent of home. The sun and moon in a perfect shade of twilight.  
When Isa brushed his index over the exposed skin on Lea’s side were his top had slit up, he wavered and felt his heart stop for a moment. Damaged skin, just like his.

“Does it-“, he looked up to meet Lea’s watery gaze, “-still hurt?”

Lea shook his head, smiling reassuringly, “I don’t even remember it being there.” Isa wished he could say the same.  
They remained silent, there was no need for words. The sound of Isa’s heart beating next to Lea’s was enough.

They rested their heads on the covers, bodies impossibly close. Lea started brushing his finger over Isa’s nose again, up from the middle of his scar to the tip and up again. Isa felt himself unable to fight his eyes falling shut with a hum, lured into relaxation. 

“I love you.”

When he met Lea’s gaze, his sun was spilling precious tears for him, the softest smile on his face.

“I love you too, crybaby.”

The next morning, Isa stared into his half-emptied cup of coffee, swirling it carefully and finding himself entranced by the dark liquid sloshing dangerously close to the edge. Lea was slumped over the table, still half asleep, if it wasn’t for Roxas and Xion blabbering on about their skateboarding session with Hayner, Pence and Olette yesterday. 

“-and Xion even managed to pull off a heelflip!”, Roxas’ eyes were lit up by excitement, “Oh and I almost got the 360 flip right!”  
“Yeah almost-“, Xion sighed, a smirk on her face, “Before you kissed the floor.”

At that, Lea’s head shot up, all senses on alarm, “Did you hurt yourself?”

“Urgh…”, Roxas rolled his huge blue eyes, “Yeah, but it’s not so bad.”

The teen rolled up his pants, exposing his injured leg. The skin was ripped at the knee and coloured in a soft shade of red.  
“Did you clean that?”, Isa found himself asking, eyeing the wound with concern written all over his face.

“Course!”, Roxas shrugged it off, before grinning from ear to ear, “Maybe I’ll get a sick scar from this.”

Xion scoffed, shaking her raven head before turning to finish her homework last minute, scribbling some answers that seemed somehow logical. Lea’s head hit the table again with a thud that made Roxas and Isa share a more than telling look.

When the kids were both off to school, Lea dragged himself to the sink to do the dishes and the sound of plates and cups clicking filled the kitchen.  
With a soft smile, Isa shuffled into the hallways to get a new washcloth out of the small room next to the front door and stopped in his tracks when he passed the mirror. 

He watched himself intently. His eyes were bright and his face graced with a content expression. The dazzling light of the morning sun was painting him in a soft orange glow.

And Isa caught himself smiling at his reflection.

**Author's Note:**

> You made it!  
> I would appreciate kudos, maybe even a comment if you feel like it!  
> Find me on tumblr @eternalmomentss


End file.
